The present invention relates to a urine collection device and more particularly a urine collection device for females.
Under certain circumstances it is extremely difficult to collect involuntary urine discharges or, as the case may be, urine specimens from females. For example, in the case of incontinent females such as geriatric patients or others suffering from lack of control of the sphincter muscle involuntary urine discharge collection is a problem. Likewise, in the case of continent females suffering from a number of behavioral disorders collection of periodic urine specimens is often difficult due to the patients unwillingness to cooperate.
Known urine collection devices such as bedpans or other collection vessels have proven unsatisfactory in the situations noted above for a number of reasons, the primary reason being that use of such collection vessels requires the conscious active participation of the patient. To overcome the foregoing disadvantage associated with bedpans and the like it has become common place in the prior art to form cup-like members which are to be worn over the urethral opening such as that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,202,058. While the foregoing overcomes the disadvantage noted above with regard to bedpans, the cup-like arrangement is not suitable for ambulatory females due to leakage problems and the fact that they are uncomfortable and interfere with the patient's freedom of motion and ability to assume various positions.
Other known prior art devices to be worn by females include absorbent garments such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,613,123. While these devices are generally less bulky than the cup-like devices and therefore do not interfere with freedom of motion, a number of serious problems are associated with their use. The urine held in the garment provides a haven for bacteria growth. In addition, the garments have limited capacities which results in contact between the moist garment and the patient's body thereby resulting in skin irritation and the like. Finally, the garment cannot be used to actually collect urine specimens for laboratory examination.
Naturally it is highly desirable to provide a urine collection device for females which is comfortable to wear, sanitary in use and suitable fo urine specimens. The device should be a throwaway item which is simple in construction and economic to manufacture.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the present invention to provide a female urine collection device which may be worn comfortably by the patient.
It is a particular object of the present invention to provide a female urine collection device worn by the patient which is suitable for taking urine specimens.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a female urine collection device suitable for specimen taking which prohibits inadvertent back flow from the device.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a female urine collection device which is simple in construction and economic to manufacture.
Further objects and advantages of the present invention will appear hereinbelow.